La fecha de la admisión y la de mi lapida coincidían
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Alice y Jasper, están enamorados a un paso de casarse; pero los padres de ella la ven como un monstruo y deciden arrancarle la felicidad a su hija. HUMANOS. (frases del libro Luna Nueva y Eclipse)


- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Mary Alice Brandon?

- claro que si mi amor – respondí arrojándome a sus brazos para besarlo.

Jasper era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, era todo en mi vida, el único que me comprendía, me quería y me aceptaba tal cual era.

Estaba muy emocionada en cuanto a la boda, estaba ansiosa de ser la nueva señora Whitlock.

Jamás imagine que algo iba a arruinar ese momento, de tanta emoción no note lo que mi familia planeaba hacerme.

Dos semanas después de la propuesta de matrimonio, mis padres me llevaron a un psiquiátrico. Yo no entendía nada, estaba como ida, supuse que me habían dado algo en el desayuno que me mantenía así. Cuando llegamos hablaron con unos doctores, luego se acercaron a mí, y me inyectaron algo que no supe que, no podía defenderme porque no sentía mi cuerpo. Luego todo se desvaneció.

Desperté en un cuarto todo blanco donde solo había una cama en donde estaba yo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue, pero creía que bastante. Estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, porque me llevaron hasta ahí, no sabía si Jasper sabia donde estaba. Nuestra boda. Nuestro amor. Fue lo único que me limite a pensar.

Habitualmente me administraban tratamientos de electrochoques, entendí que estaba ahí por mis visiones, jamás vi eso como algo malo, lo contrario sentía que eso me hacia especial y única. Por desgracia mi familia no lo veía así y por eso me internaron.

Después de varios años allí un hombre que trabaja ahí, del cual yo me había hecho muy amiga me rapto del lugar y me hizo subir a un avión, me dio bastante dinero, me había salvado de seguir en ese horrible lugar; le iba a estar eternamente agradecida.

Yo seguía pensando en Jasper, no sabía si él estaba al tanto de donde estaba, no sabía nada.

Me instale en Rochester, allí conocí a una chica rubia, muy hermosa Rosalie Hale. Nos hicimos muy amigas rápidamente, fue a la única que pude contarle mi historia por primera vez, lloramos juntas, era muy comprensiva conmigo, aunque frente a los demás parecía frívola, no lo era.

Luego de varios meses nos fuimos de Rochester con Rose, decidimos irnos a Philadelphia.

Era un día lluvioso, yo había decidido salir a dar una vuelta mientras Rose prefirió quedarse en el departamento; por la tormenta preferí entrar a una cafetería que estaba semivacía. En eso lo vi entrar, era él. No pude contenerme y me acerque rápidamente a él.

- **me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo** – dije apenas llegue hasta él, me miraba entre feliz y sorprendido.

- lo siento, señorita – respondió antes de estrecharme con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Luego se aparto y me observo por varios minutos.

-¿de enserio eres tu Alice? – inquirió él. Yo asentí – creía que estabas… - comenzó a dudar y sentirse confundido, y luego giraba la cabeza como negando sin entender la situación.

-¿Qué creías Jasper? Dímelo – le presione

- que estabas muerta – soltó de una, yo me tape la boca en gesto de sorpresa y horror. – Alice, tus padres dijeron a todos que habías muerto en un accidente, es más te enterraron.

-no, no puedo entenderlo. – Logre decir – mis padres son unos monstruos. Ellos me encerraron en un sanatorio mental, estuve todos estos años allí.

- por dios, no puedo creer como te hicieron eso. Como pudieron engañarme.

Le conté toda la historia, y él me contó lo que le ocurrió estos años, cuando estaba junto a Jasper no me daba cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

Un año después…

Paso poco más de tres meses desde mi casamiento con Jasper, yo me encontraba tan feliz junto a él, junto a mi amiga Rosalie que ya era como mi hermana y su mejor amigo Emmett, era muy gracioso aunque para mi entre ellos había algo más.

Estábamos yendo con Jasper hacia el psiquiátrico donde estuve internada, quería intentar averiguar todo lo ocurrido para poder entender.

Repase todos los periódicos viejos microfilmados que halle. Se mencionaba muy poco a mi familia, ya que ninguno pertenecíamos al círculo social del que suele hablar la prensa. Se notificaba mi nacimiento… y mi muerte. Encontré mi tumba, y también halle mi hoja de admisión en los viejos archivos del manicomio._ La fecha de la admisión y la de mi lapida coincidían…_

* * *

Varios años después…

- Es una historia preciosa – comento Bella. Jazz, Edward y yo la miramos como si estuviera loca. – me refiero a la ultima parte – se defendió – al final feliz con Alice.

Bella era esposa de Edward, un amigo de mi esposo. Jasper le estaba contando a ella nuestra historia, mientras yo la recordaba en mi mente.

-** Ella marca la diferencia** – coincidió Jasper -. Y sigo disfrutando de la situación.


End file.
